I Remember
by FaithinBones
Summary: Booth wakes up from a coma believing that Brennan is his wife. This takes place between season 4 and season 5.


This takes place after the End in the Beginning.

This story is an experiment. I thought about Booth's coma and what happened when he woke up to find his dream world gone. We had a couple of hints in "Harbingers in the Fountain". I thought I would expand upon those hints. I hope you like this story. Let me know what you think about it.

This story is being told from Booth's point of view. It is an internal monologue.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

She told me that I had a brain tumor. I don't remember having it; that's just what she told me. She told me that I'd been asleep for four days and the tumor was gone and my life would be normal.

Normal, what's normal? My wife says she isn't my wife. My wife says that I'm a FBI agent and she's a forensic anthropologist. I don't know what that is; but, she says she's the best in the world.

I've only been awake for two hours after a four day sleep and I don't understand what's going on. My wife keeps telling me that I'm confused and she isn't my wife. She looks like my wife to me. How can she be my wife one minute and in the next minute not be? She says my memories are still tied to a dream world; but, if that was my dream and this is my reality then the real world is messed up.

I keep telling her that this is a nightmare and if someone would just wake me up I'd be ok. No one will wake me up. I'm trapped in this nightmare and I can't wake up. I keep closing my eyes and hoping that I'll wake up; but, I don't. I'm trapped and no one is helping me.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

It's been six hours since I woke up from my four day sleep and my wife still says she isn't my wife. Odd memories are starting to seep into my mind and for some reason the memories of my real world are slowly fading. I keep seeing myself in Iraq or Iran or some middle-eastern country. I don't understand that. Sure, I was in the Army. Hell, I was a Ranger; but, I was never in Iraq or Iran or whatever, I was in Kosovo and Somalia. I remember those places.

She said that I was in Iraq. She said I was there with Desert Storm. I keep telling her that isn't true; but, she says I was and I'm starting to worry that I was. If I was in the first Gulf War does that mean she's right about everything else? I don't want her to be right. I want my wife back. I want my life back. Why won't someone wake me up?

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

I can't believe that it's been ten hours since I woke up from a long sleep; but, it has been. At least, that's what my wife keeps telling me. She keeps saying she isn't my wife. She was really angry with me a little while ago. She says I'm not trying to remember my real life. She says I liked the dream world I was in and I refuse to let it go. I told her that this is the dream world; but, she got angry and left the room. I tried to get her to stay; but, she was so angry with me.

Cam came by to see me. I felt kind of odd when I was talking to her. She's my brother's partner and yet I also remember her as a doctor. I remember being in college with her and living with her for awhile. I don't know which memory is true. Cam said that she's a coroner. She says I'm a FBI Agent. I told her to quit saying that. I'm not a FBI Agent. I can't be. She just patted my shoulder and said I'd remember. I don't want this. I don't understand this. I must be in a coma and that's why no one can wake me up. I'm trapped in this God awful nightmare and I can't wake up. God, I want to wake up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

She came back. She says she's not angry with me. I'm glad. It's been fourteen hours since I awoke from my coma. That's what she said happened. I was operated on to remove a brain tumor and I reacted badly to the anesthesia. I was in a coma. I told her that this is the coma and I could see her get angry again. She didn't leave the room; but, she keeps hovering near the doorway. She won't come near me. I don't understand why she won't believe me. I told her about our life together and she says it's just a fantasy. It's something I dreamed up. I know that can't be true. I'm pretty sure I'd know if I was a FBI Agent. Wouldn't I?

Oooooooooooooooooooo

She's mad at me again and she left the room again. All I asked her was how the baby was. She got mad and wanted to know what I was talking about. I told her I was talking about our baby. I know she's only a few weeks pregnant; but, still, I don't see why I can't call it a baby. She was so mad when I mentioned the baby. She told me there is no baby. There is no us. She isn't my wife. I got so mad I cried. She got so mad she left.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

She's back. She said she was sorry for being impatient with me. I'm afraid to say anything to her. Everything I say to her makes her so mad. I don't want her to be mad. I want her to kiss me and tell me that I'm right. I want her to take me home. I tried to go to sleep and force myself to wake up from this coma; but, when I opened my eyes again, I was still in the coma. I can't wake up. I'm so afraid. I don't know what will happen if I'm stuck in this nightmare. Can someone go insane while asleep? I tried to ask my doctor that question; but, he just patted my shoulder and said that confusion was to be expected. What the Hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not confused. They are.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

It's been a whole day since I woke up from my dream. She says it was a dream anyway. I'm really confused. I have these weird memories. So far several people have come to visit me and I want that to stop. I told her I don't want any more company. She says she doesn't understand why. I tried to tell her that I have two memories for everyone that comes to see me. I don't know which one is real and which is the dream. I don't like not knowing what's going on. She says she's my best friend and that once the real world takes over my memories then I will understand that she isn't my wife. I told her that she's wrong. This dream world is destroying my real world memories and I'm going insane. She cried. I didn't mean to make her cry; but, I did. I want my life back. I hate this. I hate that no one will listen to me and help me to wake up.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

She told me I have a son. His name is Parker. I remember Parker. At least, I think I remember Parker. She says that's good. She says my real world memories are starting to take over. It's been two days since I awoke from my dream and I'm still confused. She still says she isn't my wife.

I promised to quit calling her that. I might as well. It just makes her mad and why should I argue with a dream person? Only insane people argue with people that don't exist. I know in the real world she's my wife, that's all that is important. When I wake up, my wife will remember me and everything will be OK.

She said that Parker is going to come visit me in a day or so. She told me not to tell him that he isn't my son because it will upset him. I told her I won't mention it. I don't want to upset a child, even a dream child.

Sweets came by to see me. He thinks he's a psychologist. He said he is anyways. He wanted to talk to me about my delusions. I really got mad at him. I'm not talking to a pretend psychologist. He must be crazy if he thinks I'm going to put up with that. She says I need to talk to someone. I told her that I would talk to Gordon Gordon. I'm not sure why I'll talk to him. He's just a figment from my dream world too; but, at least I trust him. Can you trust a dream world person? Does that mean that I really am insane?

Oooooooooooooo

What if that brain tumor I had is still there and they couldn't remove it and I'm dying? I asked her if that was possible and she got mad at me again. She said I'm not dying. She said the operation was a success. If it was successful then why am I so screwed up? I think I'm dying and I'm trapped inside my head. I fell into some weird dream world and I will never wake up. She got so mad at me this time that she said she was leaving and she wasn't coming back. I guess that's for the best. I don't like to upset her, even if she is just a dream person.

Oooooooooooooo

She came back with Gordon Gordon. I like Gordon. He said I look like shit. He's honest. Everyone else just says I look pretty good and I'll be ok in a few days. I asked Gordon if it was possible for someone to be dying and to get trapped in a dream world in the end. He told me it was possible; but, he told me that I'm not dying. He told me that I had been in a coma and now I'm awake. The other world was a dream and this world is the real world. I asked him how I was supposed to know that was true. The other world seems real to me. I had a great life there. Why should I believe that this world is the real one? This world doesn't seem to be a good one for me. She's not my wife. How can this be the real world if the woman I love isn't my wife?

Gordon asked me if I remember how I met her in my other world, the world that I say is real. I thought about it and I said that I don't know. Gordon asked me if I remember how I met her in this world. I thought about it and I said I remembered seeing her giving a lecture and I wanted her to help me on a case. Gordon smiled and said that if that world is the real world and this is the dream world then why can't I remember something as simple as meeting her for the first time in the other world. I told him I'd have to think about it.

He visited me for awhile and he said he'd come back every day to see me. She told him that she was glad he came because he is the only one I seem to believe. She talked to him like I was asleep or not there. I think she's still mad at me.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Parker came to see me. I have a son. I remember that I have a son.

I remember.

I know now that she isn't my wife. She never was.

I want that life back. I want her back. I love her and she isn't my wife. We're just friends. I'm in love with her and she isn't in love with me. I live in a world where the woman I love is not in love with me. My real world is a nightmare.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

What do think about this story? I hope it made sense and wasn't too disjointed. Let me know what you think about it.


End file.
